UN RECUERDO POR TI
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: la vida esta llena de recuerdos... ¿que harias si los perdieras por los que amas?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :p acá les tengo una nueva loquera mía XD

Antes que nada gracias por sus votos y review de mis historias

Y gracias a ustedes por la confianza al leer mis fics y por haber quedado en 1° lugar

Después de todo… todos somos ganadores por leer y escribir lo que nos gusta..

Alguien por ahí me pregunto que a que le retribuía el haber ganado.

Hola Yunuen XD n.n

y fue por el amor, amor, amor y mas amor

a mi amadísimo leo :)

Bueno ya todos sabemos

Las tmnt no me pertenecen (lo que daría por que fuera asi u.u) no obtengo ni carros ni dinero por escribir… lo único que quiero son sus review

Bueno aquí comienza la historia..

-----------------------------------------------------

La mañana parecía normal, un día como cualquier otro… ¿será?

-Buenos días hijos – saludaba el sensei tan amable como siempre.

-Buenos días sensei – Leonardo hizo reverencia – creo que los chicos no se han levantado –

-Me lo suponía hijo – sonrió – después de todo aun es muy temprano – lo miro detenidamente - ¿tú qué haces levantado a esta hora? –

Leonardo miro el reloj y frunció el ceño… era verdad era más temprano de lo que acostumbraba levantarse.

-No me había dado cuenta sensei… será que no dormí muy bien -

El sensei lo observa detenidamente.

-¿tienes insomnio hijo? –

-No sensei… es solo que algunas veces siento que alguien me observa – frunce el seño – siento la presencia de alguien, pero al instante nada… ¿me entiende?-

-Hijo a comparación a tus hermanos tú has desarrollado mas tu capacidad de sentir presencias – pone una mano en su mentón – quizás no suene tan extraño lo que dices… –

Leonardo no presto atención a su maestro por unos segundos, su vista estaba clavada en una flecha que estaba en el arco aquel que Donatello había diseñado para que lanzara varias a la vez,

Estaba peligrosamente en la orilla de una mesa cualquier movimiento haría que cayera y podría ser un accidente quizás mortal.

-…Últimamente yo también he sentido una presencia no muy lejos de nosotros –

Leonardo de pronto escucha una voz lejana en su mente una voz de chica susurrante_ "mío ya es" _en ese instaste un bo de Donatello resbala y cae justo en la mesa haciendo que cayera aquella peligrosa arma y como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta aquella flecha sale disparada con una velocidad incomparable y se detiene incrustándose justo en el pecho de la vieja rata.

-AGHHH – el quejido de Splinter taladraba la cabeza de Leonardo.

-¡Sensei! – Leonardo lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso - ¡sensei respóndame! – grito desesperado.

Los demás escucharon aquel grito de Leonardo y salieron de sus habitaciones.

-¿Escucharon? – pregunto Rafael alarmado.

-¡sensei! – se escucho de nuevo el grito.

-¡Es Leonardo! – Donatello salió corriendo rumbo al dojo, los demás fueron tras de el, al llegar al lugar se encontraron con una terrible escena

Leonardo sostenía a Splinter entre sus manos y sangraba abundantemente del pecho, Donatello se acerco alarmado a ellos.

-¿Qué paso Leo?- tomo el pulso del sensei.

Rafael y Mikey se acercaron igual y cuestionaban a Leonardo por lo ocurrido no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban.

-¡Leonardo! – Rafael lo zarandeaba - ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! – el no contestaba.

-¡Rafael necesito que lo suelte! – Donatello trataba de auxiliar a su padre pero Leonardo por el shock no lo soltaba -¡Rafael haz que lo suelte! – grito más fuerte.

En un intento desesperado Rafael le da un puñetazo a Leonardo haciendo inmediatamente que suelte a su padre, Leonardo por el rápido e inesperado golpe cae de espaldas un poco más atrás

Momento que Donatello toma para poder revisar a su padre, Mikey fue en ayuda de su hermano mayor que se veía en un claro shock por la impresión.

-¿Leo…estas bien? – pregunta.

Pero el parecía en otro lugar y solo susurraba una y otra vez la misma frase.

-Yo vi la flecha… yo vi la flecha…yo vi la flecha – sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

-¿Cómo esta Donatello? – Rafael preguntaba desesperado viendo los ojos de su padre desenfocados.

Donatello con la cara alterada mira a su hermano Rafael con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es…ta… muer…to –

Rafael abre los ojos grandes y mira el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, Mikey escucha la noticia y se deja caer de golpe y mira a Donatello.

-No… no es verdad..¿Donatello?-

Este lo mira y agacha la cabeza llorando en el pecho del sensei, Rafael se levanta y corre hacia Leonardo y lo toma de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso…contéstame maldición?! –

Pero Leonardo solo repetía lo mismo.

-Yo vi la flecha… yo vi la flecha… -

Rafael grito desesperado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… no podía ser su padre estaba muerto y su hermano en un claro estado de shock.

-¿Qué está pasando…que? – y comenzó a llorar.

El cuadro era desgarrador los tres sufriendo amargamente la pérdida de su padre y uno que estaba en un total shock.

De pronto una risa femenina irónica y juguetona asombro a todos los presentes.

-Mío ya es – soltó una carcajada.

Todos alzaron la mirada buscando el origen de aquella voz.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – Rafael grito furioso – ¡muéstrate! –

-Pero si ya estoy aquí… -

Todos seguían buscando con la mirada.

-Acá estoy – ella estaba sentada en un pequeño banco que se encontraba en el dojo.

Nadie comprendía cómo es que una chica estuviera ahí de pronto…pero lo más importante ¿de verdad era una chica? , ella era un poco alta su piel era pálida,

su pelo era negro, sus ojos con un toque gatuno y grandes colmillos, alas rojas grandes como las de un murciélago

Sin mencionar las grandes uñas y cola que llevaba… todo daba a parecer que por la apariencia era como un tipo de chica con aspecto algo demoniaco.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? – pregunto Rafael en tono desafiante.

Ella mueve su cola de un lado a otro y sonríe macabramente.

-Araxiel es mi nombre… y mío ya es – sus ojos brillan en color rojo – quiero un trato –

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – Rafael no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Da media sonrisa y mostro parte de sus grandes colmillos.

-Yo puedo devolverle la vida a su padre – los miro a todos – solo quiero algo a cambio –

-Es imposible… tú no puedes hacer eso – Donatello no creía en eso.

Ella le lanzo una mirada furiosa y lanzo un grito que retumbo en la guarida.

-¡No subestimes los poderes de mi amo! – respiro -¿aceptan o no? –

-Devuélvelo a la vida – Mikey hablo – por favor –

Ella levanto una ceja.

-Lo hare pero antes quiero algo a cambio –

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Donatello aferraba a su padre en sus manos.

-No es cualquier cosa… aun que simple es – los miro y se acerco a Rafael comenzó a olerlo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – retiraba su rostro de ella.

-Demasiado violento – hizo cara de gesto.

Luego se inclino en Donatello e igual comenzó a olfatearlo.

-Demasiado inteligente – se sacudió la nariz - odio a los cerebritos –

Se encamino hacia ya el asustado Mikey se inclina e igual comienza con él.

-Iuggg… que asco… demasiado niño – se sacude como un gato – odio a los niños –

Su atención se posa ahora en Leonardo que no ha salido del shock y no se a percatado de la presencia de aquella demonio.

Se inclina y comienza a olerlo, lo hace por más rato que los demás, se levanta y camina alrededor suyo como un animal rodeando a su presa.

-Igual nunca vi yo – se inclina nuevamente – olfatea de nuevo y sin más ni más lambe el rostro de Leonardo – mío ya eres tu – sonrió.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y miro a Rafael y apunto a Leonardo.

-Cerrado el trato esta… a él lo quiero yo –

-¡Que! – Rafael se trato de aproximarse a ella - ¡estás loca! Jamás te daré a mi hermano! –

Ella lo observa furiosa.

-Por respuesta un si debo recibir…de él pero no de ti – estira la mano y los chicos quedan inmóviles – ahora un si quiero de ti escuchar – se inclina ante Leonardo.

-Mi bello mío…¿tu nombre cual? –

-La flecha..yo.. vi la flecha – seguía con lo mismo.

Ella toma el rostro de Leo con ambas manos.

-¿La vida quieres de tu padre de vuelta?-

El asiente sin preguntas ni nada, en total estado de no lucidez asiente.

Ella sonríe macabramente y mira a los chicos que no pueden moverse pero ven todo lo que sucede.

-Mío ya es – de entre sus manos una pequeña daga apareció.

Tomo la mano de Leonardo e hizo un corte a lo largo, él respingo un poco la cara por el pequeño dolor, ella hizo lo mismo y juntaron sus manos.

-Bien hecho esta…ahora te pido algo yo – sus ojos brillaron de color rojo – tu recuerdo dame ya… -

Leonardo cerró los ojos, ella sonríe satisfecha y los demás observan sin poder hacer nada.

-Un recuerdo menos en ti… a mi te acerca más -

…………………………………………………………

Aquí termina el primer capítulo espero y sea de su agrado…


	2. Mentiraverdad

Hola :P si que me atrase con esta historia

Pero ahora tratare de actualizarmas rápido ya que tengo que estar en casa u.u

Gracias por preocuparse con esto del virus… espero y pase pronto por que da cosa ver a la gente con cubrebocas y encerrados XD

Pero este tiempo me servirá para actualizar XD

Hay que distraer la mente y que mejor que con mis amados chicos verdes

Su amiga maryhamatogirl;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Donatello sintió como el cuerpo de su padre se estremecía en sus brazos, el movimiento que antes se le había negado comenzó a recuperarlo de apoco olvidándose de su alrededor, solo percatándose del cuerpo de su padre que daba signos de vida.

-¿Sensei? – pronuncio temeroso.

El maestro comenzó por abrir los ojos, la flecha que estaba en su pecho había desaparecido por arte de magia, solo en su pecho había quedado rastros de sangre que salió de él.

-¿Donatello? – pronuncio el nombre de su hijo que tenia de frente.

Los demás al escuchar la voz del sensei corrieron hacia él, Donatello descubrió su pecho y no había ningún tipo de herida reciente, increíblemente estaba sano… estaba con vida.

-¿Cómo paso esto? – Raphael miro a sus hermanos asombrados.

-Trato hice yo – la demonio se pone de pie – su padre vivo esta – camina arrogante y se sienta en un costal de entrenamiento de Raphael.

-¿Qué sucedió hijos? – el sensei se incorpora con ayuda de Donatello.

-¿Está bien sensei? – Raphael lo esculcaba del pecho - ¿y la flecha?-

-Desapareció… así como si nada –Donatello no encontraba explicación lógica a tal suceso.

El sensei los mira pero logra percatarse de la presencia de la demonio y la mira severamente.

-Tú... – parecía como si la conociera – tu de nuevo -

-La cara nos vemos de nuevo – lo observa de arriba hacia abajo – crecido mucho te veo – soltó una carcajada – alimentado bien estas -

El sensei hace a un lado a sus hijos y le habla molesto.

-¿Has venido por mi maestro Yoshi? – aprieta su bastón fuerte – ya no puedes hacer nada… el está muerto –

-Yoshi muerto esta – sonríe y muestra sus colmillos – un nuevo ser quiero yo –

-¿A qué te refieres? – el maestro ve a Leonardo sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué le paso a su hermano? - corre hacia él y lo toma de la cabeza.

-¡Leo! – corren los demás.

-Mea había olvidado de el – Raphael trata de hacerlo despertar.

-¿Por qué esta así? – pregunta con apresuro el sensei.

Mikey se acerca y lo mira de cerca.

-Esa mujer le dijo algo de un trato y un recuerdo… y de pronto quedo así – Mikey lo señala.

El sensei se levanta rápidamente y encara a la mujer.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? –

-Un trato de el tengo ya… y pronto mío ya es –

Leonardo abre los ojos y toma su cabeza con ambas manos y se pone de pie con ayuda de sus hermanos, al estar de pie sacude la cabeza un poco.

-¿Qué paso? – dice contrariado.

-¿Estás bien Leo? –Donatello lo revisa.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza –

El sensei al escuchar la voz de su hijo camina hacia él y le habla con ternura.

-¿Hijo estas bien? –

-¿Quién…porque está aquí? - a toda respuesta Leonardo retrocede y mira a sus hermanos con asombro - ¿qué está pasando aquí? –

-Leo… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Raphael frunce el ceño – es el sensei - lo señala - ¿Qué acaso no lo reconoces? –

-¿El sensei? – Retrocedió un poco y saco sus catanas – el no es mi sensei –

Los chicos se asombraron ante esas palabras de Leonardo, en especial el maestro Splinter.

-¿Cómo que no es tu sensei? – Mikey tomo un brazo de Leo tratando de que bajara la katana – es nuestro padre –

-El no es mi padre – en Leonardo había una mirada de recelo hacia Splinter - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – miro a Raphael a los ojos – ustedes saben que él es un enemigo –

-Leonardo te golpeaste la cabeza muy duro – adelanta unos pasos y se para justo frente a su hermano – comprende… él es nuestro padre –

La tensión de ese momento Araxiel parecía disfrutarlo.

-No – hiso a un lado a Raphael y apunto de un rápido movimiento la garganta de Splinter - ¿Qué hechizo has puesto en mis hermanos? – hizo un poco de presión - ¡habla ya ¡ -

El sensei retrocedía un poco con una gota de sudor en su rostro, sabía que un movimiento en falso y Leonardo podría acabarlo, era un excelente ninja con la katanas.

-¡Leo! – grito Donatello.

-¡Detente! – dijo Mikey asustado.

Una voz femenina fue la que detuvo aquel ataque.

-Detente – se puso de pie – prisionero ya es – mueve la cola de un lado a otro – la vida debes perdonar – encarna una ceja – por el momento será –

Leonardo mira a la demonio y baja la espada tranquilo.

-¿Segura Araxiel? – pregunta con recelo.

-Segura estoy…tranquilo debes estar – estira su mano – a mi acércate ya –

Leonardo guarda su katana y sin dejar de ver a Splinter camina hacia ella y todos ven con asombro que toma la mano de la demonio como si la conociera de toda la vida, ella se posa en su espalda y se recarga muy cómoda en el.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? – Pregunta el sensei - ¿Qué has hecho? –

-Un mejor que Hamato mi maestro encontró – beso la mejilla de Leonardo – y nuestro ya es –

Ante esas palabras el maestro palideció, nunca creyó que aquello de hace años que pudo ver siendo una mascota ahora se vuelva realidad y con uno de sus hijos.

-Leonardo… ¿Qué crees que haces? – Raphael camina sin temor hacia ellos – aléjate de ese demonio ahora – lo sujeta de la mano y jala - ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –

-No – se suelta - ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes? – señala al sensei – el es el enemigo, Raphael comprende… están bajo un hechizo –

-Que hechizo ni que las pelotas… aquí el que esta hechizado eres tu – levanta la voz - ¡es a nuestro padre al que acabas de atacar! -

-Raphael basta – hablo el sensei – por más que intentes el no me recuerda –

La demonio suelta una enorme risa, los demás se aturden al escuchar el estruendo de su voz… todos excepto Leonardo.

-Tengo asuntos que atender - tomo el hombro de Leonardo – reunirme después vendré por ti – mira a Splinter – vigilarlo debes ya –

Leonardo asiente, y la chica empieza a desaparecer, nadie daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

-Raphael amárralo – ordena Leonardo .

-¿Qué? – frunce el ceño - ¿estás loco? –

-Haz lo que dice – hablo Splinter – les explicare después –

-Después de que lo amarres enciérralo – dio media vuelta hacia su habitación – tengan cuidado… puede ser peligroso – suspiro – no me perdonaría si algo les pasara a ustedes –

-¿A dónde vas Leonardo? – pregunto Donatello.

-Voy con mi maestro… me está llamando –

En otra parte de la ciudad en un callejón una luz destellante comenzó a brillar y en un rayo mas fuerte una figura se alcanza a ver que aparece de la nada, camina saliendo del callejón y observa la ciudad satisfecho.

-Funciono – da media sonrisa – ahora a encontrarte… padre –dice entre dientes.

En la habitación de Leonardo una luz negra aparece en un espejo que no estaba ahí antes, un rostro bajo la obscuridad aparece, Leonardo hace reverencia.

-Aquí estoy – levanta la mirada – padre… -

Una sonrisa profunda y ronca se escuha…


End file.
